


Fixing The Future

by JocelynScamander_Velaryon



Series: Fixing The Future [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Durmstrang, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, Multi, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Rating: M, Romance, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Burn, Time Travel Fix-It, a little bit of greek mythology, adding more tags eventually, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocelynScamander_Velaryon/pseuds/JocelynScamander_Velaryon
Summary: Teddy, James II and some friends travel in time and will try to fix things and save as many people as they can. meanwhile, have to figure it out how to change the future but not too much, perhaps they will fail... badly very bad, terrible, they are dumb, what can I say, or perhaps not, am I lying? probably.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley / Personajes femeninos originales, Fred Weasley / Personajes femeninos originales, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Remus Lupin / Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Teddy Lupin/Original Character(s)
Series: Fixing The Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830817
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker, so correct me if I am wrong. It is the first time that I write on this platform. and with that, I hope you like it

“Now” Albus Dumbledore began. “I have called you here, as you may have guessed, to talk about Sirius Black and what we are going to do.”

In front of the Hogwarts director sat Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pamona Sprout, Rubeus Hagrid, Poppy Pomfrey, Arthur Weasley, and Molly Weasley.

"If that's correct, what is Lupin doing here?" Snape asked with a tone of disgust. Minerva was not happy with how Snape addressed Remus. "He is here, Severus, the same reason that you are here." He will be joining the Hogwarts facility this year as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.-Dumbledore told him. "As Hagrid will do," he added cheerfully. You will take on the magical creature care class.

Snape did not seem satisfied with this, while the Weasleys and teachers congratulated Remus and Hagrid. Minerva was glad that Remus had finally come out of mourning. He had spent almost all of the past 12 years alone and in isolation. Most of the teachers were happy that Hagrid had gotten the job.

"And Arthur and Molly are here because their children have approached Harry, whom we fear will become a target," Dumbledore added gravely. Everyone looked down at this statement.

Pamona spoke, “How will we protect the school from Black? -She asked. “The ministry and I have agreed to place the Dementors at all entrances to the grounds.” the old man replied. 

"And what will protect the students from the Dementors?" Minerva interjected with a frown.

Molly agreed with Minerva's dislike for the Dementors. She was worried about her children and Harry; they would be around the Dementors frequently throughout the school year. Arthur comforted his distraught wife.

“Cornelius was adamant in letting the Dementors be on the ground. I had to do something. I have been assured that they will not disrupt our daily routines and I very much doubt that they will come in contact with the students”, Dumbledore told the women.

“And what if Black manages to get past the Dementors in some way? What use would they be then, I mean, it has happened once, who can say they can't do it again? ” Filius pointed out.

Everyone started arguing this and Remus was sure he had heard Snape say something to insult Sirius, but the ex-man was not listening. He was pondering what he should report to him and the other Animagus, but he felt guilty that he had betrayed Dumbledore's trust.

However, his thoughts were interrupted when a bright light suddenly filled the room. The other occupants also stopped their discussion when the bright light grew larger and then left as soon as it had arrived, leaving six young children behind. They glanced around before they all fell to the ground.

Three of the boys appeared to be over 18 years old. One had bright turquoise hair that baffled the inhabitants of the rooms. The other two had the hair; one slightly long and black, while the other had short hair and was wearing sunglasses. The youngest surprised them. His face was strikingly similar to that of James Potter and his hair looked like a messy mop on top of his head. The other two were 17-year-old twins with a really beautiful face and the hair of one was darker than that of the other.

Poppy ran towards them when they fell, as did Remus, Arthur, and Minerva, although Arthur and Remus did so suspiciously, not so much as a precaution. Adults soon surrounded the fallen teens, confused, to say the least. Snape saw something out of the corner of his eye.

“What is that?” He asks curiously while pointing at the hand of the boy with turquoise hair. Remus, who was close to the hand, leaned over the entire scroll and deciphered it.

"Looks like instructions…" Hagrid said from the side as he looked at the parchment.

Dumbledore walked quickly to the boy, inspected the note, and began to read, then looked at the parchment with a puzzled expression.

"Well ... what does it say?" Minerva demanded. She looked puzzled by Dumbledore's expression. "Please, Albus. Could you read it out loud? ”Asked Pomona. Dumbledore cleared his throat and read the contents of the mysterious note:

To-do list:  
1\. Go back to 1993- 3rd year of Harry.  
2\. Find Dumbledore.  
3\. Find Harry before he inflates Marge.  
4\. Find Sirius black.  
5\. Get Scabbers from the Weasleys.  
6\. Prove that Sirius Black is innocent.  
7\. Clean Grimmauld place.  
8\. Gather people to recreate the order of the Phoenix.  
9\. Verify that Alastor “mad eye” moody is not BCJr.  
10\. Find the Horrocruxes and destroy them.

The inhabitants of the room are confused, to say the least. “Go back to 1993, Harry's third year,” Filius asked. “Maybe they are from the future.” Filius offered, as he looked at the two boys Poppy was teasing.

“The future!?” Hagrid yelled. “Blimey…..” But he was speechless, as most of them Dumbledore sighed. “I would explain what the letter meant by Return.”

Poppy looked up from the boys on the ground. "They are fine." She told them. "They should wake up soon." Snape let out an exasperated sigh. They were puzzled by all this, but at least they woke up and told them what was happening soon.

"I'm still confused," Molly said. "Yes," Arthur agreed. "If they are from the future," he said wearily. "Why would they want Scabbers?"

Pomona looked up at this. "Who exactly is this Scabbers?"

“Aint he that rat?" Hagrid mused aloud. "Why? Yes," Molly replied. “It was Percy's rat, but now it's Ron's. So we are confused.

Most of the others were also confused by this. But Remus understood. Or I was starting to do it. His voice caught in his throat and he looked at Dumbledore, who seemed to have reached some kind of conclusion as well. Filius looked up and saw Remus's expression. "What's wrong Remus?" He said out loud. This caught everyone's attention and they turned to look at that man. He had a pained expression on his pale face.

“The rat-” was all he could get.

Hagrid approached the man. “Are yeh okay?" he asked him. Remus looked at those around him. He decided that regardless of the consequences, he had to tell them now.

"I need to say something to everyone." He started. Everyone seemed puzzled by this. Snape was eager to find out what he needed to say, especially since Dumbledore didn't seem to know either.

"When we were at school ... Sirius, Peter, and James became Animagi." He told them. Pamona, Minerva, Molly, and Poppy gasped. Snape looked amazed, but then realized that "they could probably accompany Lupin during those full moons." Dumbledore's head was racing with thoughts and possibilities.

Arthur and Filius were amazed. "That's difficult magic, how did they do this at school?" Arthur asked. Hagrid laughed. "'Well, Sirius and James wer clever enough ter do it, I bet." Minerva agreed. "Yes, and I bet they helped Peter." Pamona, Poppy, and Filius nodded at this. From what they had heard, Peter needed all the help he could get from his three smartest friends. Remus nodded his head. "He needed all the help we could give him, but in the end, they were all successful." He told them.

Molly was curious. "What animals did they become?" She chimed in. Everyone looked at Remus anxiously for his answer. Everyone was intrigued, even Snape and Dumbledore showed their interest. -James turned into a deer. And Sirius, a big black and gloomy dog.- He stopped at this.

"What about Peter?" Arthur asked.

"He became ... a rat."

There was silence.

"A rat ..." Dumbledore whispered. Head soaking wet, he had concluded what the letter was talking about. Arthur looked at Remus.

"You mean that-" He started before being interrupted by a silent moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I'm not very good with the Scottish accent.  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters, settings, etc. Publicly recognizable are the property of their respective owners.

Teddy Remus Lupin blinked a few times before he could see, and then a few more times to verify that what he was seeing was real. It was. At his side, James Sirius Potter and Alphard James Borr Black also woke up. While also observing his surroundings, he smiled. “It worked!" He exclaimed happily.

"And who, if I may ask, are you?"

“Yes, you may, Dumbledore.” He smiled. “I’m Jay. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He held out his hand to Dumbledore. “And the one with turquoise hair is Teddy, the two girls waking up are Arty and Lir, the black-haired man is Alph and the one with sunglasses is Robb,” he added, pointing to each of his companion Time Traveler.

Minerva stood up. “What are doing exactly here, Jay?”

"Well ..." Jay started but Alph cut him off.

“I will.” He said. "Knowing you would say too much." He muttered, but Jay heard him and yelled "Hey.”

“Well... Umm ... We are from the year 2017 and we have come to the past to change the future.” He stated. They all gasped.

“But that's 24 years in the future,” Snape told.

“Yes. I realized that when we decided how far we were going.” Jay told them a matter of fact.

“We get it. I think what he means is that it should be impossible to travel more than a few hours and much less 24 years!” Filius said, to which Snape agreed.

“Yes, well, some smart people in the Ministry were testing these new devices and when Jay, Alph and I listened, we decided to go back in time. We have things we need to change.” Teddy said.

“Oh. Would that have something to do with this note?” Pomona said while Poppy held the note that Remus took from Teddy's hand.

“Oh, Merlin! You weren't supposed to read it!” Ted declared distressed.

"Sorry 'bout that," Hagrid said. Snape looked at them in disgust.

“Anyway, we have read that note and we were in the middle of deciphering it when you honoured us with your conscience”. He said sarcastically.

"Ah," Robb said for the first time as he turned around and looked at Snape. “Let me say guess, you are Severus Snape, yes?”

“That is correct."

“Great. And you're are Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, Poppy Pomfrey, Arthur and Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin, right? ” He turned and pointed at each in turn. They all looked at him in amazement. Those are all but the boys and Teddy, who was instead looking at the last man named. His father. Would he still be his father after the future changed? He would never know.

Poppy pipped up. “Good, it is good that now we all know each other.” Snape shook his head at this. “But perhaps you could tell us the meaning of your To-Do List?” Teddy sighed; this was not going as planned. He looked at Jay and nodded with permission.

"Well." Jay smiled beaming. “Yes, so we are from the future and this list is what we have to do to change what is going to happen.”

“Is the future so bad that you had to go back and change it?" Filius asked, a little nervous.

“Well, many people died that it was not necessary. And with the information we have” said Teddy. “We can end this war before it starts and before people have to die. “

"Oh," was the reply. Molly did not know what to say. She feared that her children were some of those who died unnecessarily. He also feared for Harry, just like most of the others.

“This is a very risky task,” Dumbledore told softly.

“We understand that. We also know that once we change something, we won't be able to go home. ” James reassured him. They looked at him proudly. The teachers were amazed at his courage, even Snape.

"Except for us who were the collateral damage," Artemis said for the first time since they woke up.

"What do you mean you were collateral damage, dear?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

“What Arty means is that she and her sister were not supposed to be here.” Jay clarified. “In addition to that, they did everything possible so that we did not do it because changing the past is bad and they gave us the entire sermon.” Alphard continued. “So ignoring that. Questions?”

Arthur picked up the note from earlier. “Yes. Could you explain this note in more detail?”

“Yes, what can you tell us about Scabbers the rat?" Poppy asked.

Jay's face turned serious. "The first thing you should know is that Scabbers is not a rat." He announced, “He is, in fact, a-”

“An Animagus.” Dumbledore interrupted.

“Peter,” Remus growled.

“Yes. That rat is Peter Pettigrew in hiding.” Teddy affirmed.

Arthur and Molly seemed concerned about this. “So you're saying that a man has been hiding in our house for 12 years?”

“Yes. Did you ever wonder why he lived longer than an average rat?" Robb asked.

“But why would Peter hide? Was he afraid?” Pomona suggested.

“Yes, afraid of the followers of Voldemort.” Most of them shuddered.

"Don't say that name!" Hagrid yelled.

“VOLDEMORT! Seriously, you need to get over it. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." Jay said, exasperated.

“Oh, Merlin! Albus, even 24 years in the future people are using your lines!” Minerva said, making everyone laugh except Snape.

"But why would I be afraid of You-Know -Who's followers?" Arthur questioned. “And Sirius did not kill him” added Pomona. Remus sat quietly, although he was eager for an answer to what happened between Sirius and Peter.

“Maybe you could tell us the story behind this. That is if you have knowledge on the subject.” Dumbledore asked.

"Please do it." Snape agreed. “I am completely confused by all this.” He admitted.

“Okay then ... When the first Order of the Phoenix began, everyone suspected that there was a spy among you. Right?” Robb started.

“Yes,” Minerva replied.

“Peter Pettigrew was the spy.”

"What!?" It was the outburst of Remus, Minerva and, surprisingly, Dumbledore.

"Was Pettigrew a spy for the Dark Lord?" Snape asked. And all the boys from the future agreed. -When Volde...” While they shuddered.

Teddy yelled, "Oh, deal with it! I'm going to say his name! Now when Voldemort set his sights on attacking the Potters, they came under the Fidelus charm with Sirius as their Secret Keeper, as you all know. - They all agreed.

“Now Sirius thought that he would be too obvious a choice for his Secret Keeper and so he convinced Lily and James to change.” Teddy declared.

“They didn't choose..?" Remus started when the truth came to him.

"They did,” Teddy said with his head down. Jay took over. “Yes. They changed Peter because they thought no one would suspect they would use him. It seems to have it worked.” He said, pointing to those in front of him.

“Of course Peter went straight to Voldemort and told him his location.” Remus was crying now and Molly went to comfort him. Teddy looked at him sadly.

“That same day, Sirius decided to watch him and found his house empty. The truth dawned on him when he saw no struggle at all, so he rushed to Godric's Hollow but it was too late.” Jay's voice became more quitter at the end of his sentence.

Everyone was silent for a while. Teddy broke the silence as he continued the story. - The house was demolished. And I think that's where I found it, yes Hagrid?” They all looked up to the Half-Giant. "Yer right. He looked devastated. He asked me for Harry, but I told 'im Dumbledore had asked me to take 'im to them Dursley's, so he gave me 'is motorbike. Then he took off." He counted sadly.

“He went to confront Peter,” Remus said.

"Of course he did, it's Sirius Black, what would you expect?" Alph exclaimed.

“So he went to go interrogate Pettigrew, not kill him?" Asked Pomona.

"Well, what happened then?" Filius added.

“He didn't think of it as the idiot he is.” Snape scoffed.

“Well, could you think clearly when two of your best friends have just been killed by your other best friend, Severus? Remus growled at Snape.

“Now Severus, Remus. There is no need to raise voices.” Dumbledore admonished them. "Yes. Besides, we can't change the past now, can we?" Jay commented. Dumbledore chuckled as everyone else just looked at Jay” as if you saw two heads. Teddy and Artemis facepalmed.

“Jay, we just came back to you to do exactly that.” The sighed. “I knew we should have brought your brother instead,” Alphard added. This produced an immediate response from Jay. “What. No! I am much better than Al; also I am older so, yeah.” He turned to see all adults who still looked with curiosity.

“What I wanted to say is that we can't go back any more than now. 24 years was the maximum, remember Ted, Alph?”

"Oh, that makes more sense," Poppy admitted.

“Excuse me. But he was explaining what happened to Pettigrew and Black. Please, I need to know why I’ve had an Animagus sleeping in my house for 12 years.” Molly pleaded.

"Of course," Teddy reassured her. “Sirius finally cornered Peter into a Muggle Street. But before he could do anything, Peter screamed for all to hear that Sirius had betrayed Lily and James, and with his wand hidden behind his back, he sent out a blast that killed all of those Muggles, and in the mass confusion happening around him, cut off his finger and turned into a rat. He then lived in the sewers until he could find a wizard family so he could keep up with the news. That family happened to be you.” he proclaimed, addressing the Weasley couple at the end.

“I can't believe it. He has lived in my house for 12 years .” Arthur said while Molly shuddered. “We have to go find him immediately!”

“Yes, I think you're going to pick up Pettigrew and bring him back here. Maybe you should also bring all your children.” Suggested Robb.

“It's okay. We are going to pick them up soon.” Molly said.

“However, try to make sure that he is unaware of what is happening. We don't want him to notice and try to escape.” Jay added. She nodded, as did Arthur.

"But why should they bring the children?" Severus asked, with a tone of disgust, which everyone decided to ignore.

"I hope they want to see Harry when he arrives," Jay replied.

“Oh yeah. What did the note say about Potter? Was there something about blowing something up? ” Minerva questioned. Filius took the note from the table and searched for Harry's name. “Ah, here it is. It says, Gets Harry from Dursley's before he blows up Marge.”

“What’s tha' mean I wonder,” Hagrid asked as he picked up the note and read it too.

“I agree. That is a rather peculiar statement. I thought it was Mr Seamus Finnigan who was the one who blew things up.” Pomona laughed, making Filius and Minerva also laughed. Snape, on the other hand, did not find it amusing to blow potions.

"Teddy, could you explain what this means?" Dumbledore asked, pointing to the note in Pomona's hands.

"In our timeline," he began. “Harry's aunt, who is the sister of his uncle Vernon, had spent the week on Privet Drive. While there, he prided himself on angering or upsetting Harry, which is why he repeatedly mentioned his parents and how drunk and unemployed they were. After a week, he finally couldn't take it anymore and he kind of ... blew...her up… more” He finished, laughing at the end.

Everyone was silent at this; the only sound was Ted and Alphard, Robb and Jay laughing. Remus was surprised that Harry had to endure this. He felt sad again when he imagined Harry growing up with Sirius, as it should have been after Lily and James were killed. Snape was also surprised by this news. He had imagined that Potter was treated like a king at home. That he was like his father. But now he knew this was not true, except that, he thought, he is still like his father, if he is simply not treated like him.

Arthur broke the silence, the laughter had stopped. “Well, maybe someone should go and pick him up before he ... inflates this poor woman." He offered.

“Poor woman!? You 'eard Teddy. She has been insultin' Harry, Lily an' James fur a week!"Hagrid was furious.

"Stay calm, Hagrid," Dumbledore said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Then who should go looking for him? I think whoever he knows should go“ Poppy asked.

“I would go but I need to go find the children,” Molly said. “And that rat.” She added with disgust.

"Minerva should go," Snape suggested. They all nodded in agreement.

“Yes. Harry is familiar with you Minerva. And you are better at explaining things clearly.” Filius told him.

“Yes, Minnie is amazing explaining." Alph smiled, then grimaced. “But sometimes it's scary when it does." He added with a shudder.

Everyone looked at him, but Teddy was looking at him. Slapped him on the head.

"Why was that!?" Alph yelled.

"It was for calling her, Minnie!" Teddy answered. Remus laughed and Minerva glared at him.

“Well, they haven't called me that in 13 years," she said. Her reaction to the name was mixed. It was James and Sirius who called him during his time at school and she hated him, but now it reminded him of a time when everything was fine.

Remus stopped laughing, curious. "How do you know that name?" He asked.

“Oh. I've always called her that. I thought it up in my first year at Hogwarts” Alph told him.

“Am I still here in 24 years?” Minerva asked, surprised.

"You are," Teddy said. “You're the Headmistress."

Pomona got up. "Who else is still there?"

“Well. Minnie is the Headmistress, so not Dumbledore. Professor Sprout retired and was replaced by Professor Longbottom. Professor Flitwick has just completed his last year as a teacher. Professor Snape is not there. He was replaced by Slughorn but retired in my first year. Alph and Robb did get to study with him” Teddy explained.

"Why am I not there anymore?" Severus questioned, interrupting Teddy's ramblings. Artemis came in panic. What should they say? “You decided that you had already tired of teaching the children and you went away.” Artemisa rescued him. Severus seemed pleased with the answer since he didn't particularly like teaching stupid students.

Arthur stood up with his wife. “We are going to go and fetch the kids now," he told everyone.

\- Do not forget the rat, Arthur,” Dumbledore reminded him. “Make sure he doesn't know anything about what's going on,” Remus said.

"Of course," Molly replied as she and Arthur walked towards the door to Dumbledore's office.

“Ah, perhaps we should move to a more spacious room if we are going to fill this office soon” Filius suggested.

“Yes, I agree with Filius. Let's leave my office and down to the Great Hall, we should have more than enough space.” Dumbledore replied.

"When you return you should meet us in the Great Hall, Molly, Arthur." They all stood up and headed for the door. When the Weasley couple said goodbye to picking up their children, Minerva headed to follow them outside the castle. “I will be off to go and get Mr Potter” she announced.

“Are you sure you want to go alone? I could accompany you perhaps?” was offered, Remus.

“I think they should both go,” Teddy said. “In our time, after Harry blew up Marge, he left the Dursley’s.”

“What?! He left! But the protective charms!” Were the replies to that statement.

"Calm down!" Jay yelled. “He wasn't finished!"

Everyone quieted down and allowed Teddy to continue “As I was saying, Harry, left the Dursley’s after making Marge fly. He walked down some streets until he sat down on the side of the road. But then he saw a black dog looking at him” He told them.

“Oh. I see what you mean Teddy.” Albus said. He turned to the rest of the occupants of the rooms. "It was Sirius in his Animagus form" Everyone’s faces lit up in understanding, except for Remus of course.

"So what happened then?" Poppy asked.  
“And what about the protective charms? He shouldn’t have left.” Dumbledore added.

“Harry pulled out his wand and presented. He called the Knight Bus by accident. Then he found the way to the Leakey Cauldron, so it was fine” Robb said

Dumbledore seemed determined with this explanation. Remus turned to the time travellers with a question. “Is that why you want me to go with her? Because is Sirius going to be there? -

“I doubt Black will let Lupin go to him and ask him to go with him to Hogwarts,” Severus said.

"I'm thinking that perhaps you could try talking to him," Jay told them.

"Obviously he won't allow anyone to approach him, especially Remus since he would recognize him." Alph sighed. “And as you said Snape, he will not only accompany us if we ask him kindly. So I think our only option would be to stun him unconscious and bring him here before he regains consciousness.” Alph said.

"How will they do that?" Filius questioned.

“AHA! I came up with a plan” Jay started. “Now, here it is. I call it Operation Expose to SB.” Paused for effect. “just get on with it Jay" Robb said.

Jay told the whole plan. "That was terrible, " Teddy sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly and Arthur walked from the Great Hall and down to Hogsmeade before appearing in the Burrow.

“¡Mum! ¡Dad!” Ginny cried with happiness as she ran to greet her parents. Molly smiled at her daughter. “Ginny dear, could you go fetch your brothers? We are going to go back to Hogwarts," said Arthur

"Well." she ran back to the house. Arthur put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I'll go find the rat," he said before climbing the stairs to his youngest son's room.

“Hi, dad. Ginny said we will all go to Hogwarts” Ron said when he saw his father enter his room.

“Yes, they will. Go find your brothers and go down the stairs.”

“Okay.”

Arthur waited until he was sure Ron was gone until he searched the room for that dreaded rat. He still couldn't believe he had lodged a man under his room without knowing it. And she had let him sleep in his own son's rooms! He saw Peter the rat lying on the pillow on the bed. He sent him a Body Bonding spell and then stuffed it in his pocket. As he did he heard a voice from the doorway. 

“What are you doing Dad,” Fred asked.

“Oh. Nothing Georg- ah ... I mean Fred.” Fred looked at him strangely, but then he went downstairs to find his partner in crime. Arthur turned to see all his sons and wife ready. Molly looked at him and he replied with a nod as he discreetly stroked his pocket.

“Very well, let's go now,” Molly called her children to follow her to the fireplace where, one by one, they flooed to Dumbledore's office. “We are meeting in the Great Hall,” Arthur told them and they proceeded to follow him up the stairs to the hallway.

…

While the Weasleys went from the Burrow to the Great Hall, Remus and Minerva were in Surrey. They walked together until they found the Magnolia Crescent sign, where Remus walked slowly down the street as Minerva headed toward Privet Drive.

Remus walked quietly and cautiously through Magnolia Crescent, sneaking through the bushes from time to time in search of the Animagus form of his old friend. He didn't want anyone to see him, especially Padfoot, without him finding the dog first. He was not having any luck when suddenly, behind him; he heard a trembling bush and a branch breaking. He turned around faster than he thought possible and saw Padfoot. Sirius. He hurried in the direction of the shadowy dog and followed him out into the street.

"Stupefy," he whispered, hoping not to alert any Muggle to his presence, but also to do a quick job of stunning his friend. The spell failed and he raised his wand again to target another spell when he saw the grim Animagus staring directly at him.

"Damn!" Remus hissed as Sirius turned and headed down the street. "Petrificus Totalus!" He screamed, and the dog froze because he was hit by the spell that was sent to him. Remus sighed in relief that he managed to hit him, and addressed his old friend, stunning him and removing the curse from the body's bondage, or leaving him alone unconscious.

He heard the footsteps of several people coming towards him and he hid behind a tree, not wanting to be seen at night with a man turned into a dog or in the middle of a muggle neighbourhood.

\---

Minerva stood in front of the door to number 4 on Privet Drive and knocked on the door. The door opened shortly afterwards to reveal Harry Potter.

"P-Professor McGonagall," he stammered in surprise.

“Hello, Mr Potter. May I come in?”

“Umm ... I'd say yes, but I'm not sure you're welcome” Harry frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Thank you for that warm welcome, Mr Potter," he said sardonically with a smile.

"Sorry." He looked at her shyly.

“Who is there, boy?!" bellowed Vernon as he came to the door. "Who are you?" He looked her up and down and noted what she was wearing, then took a step back. "Get out of here you Witch!" He growled lowly.

“I will, Mr Dursley, as soon as Mr Potter finishes packing." Vernon looked surprised and turned to look at Harry, his face red.

“You called her here, freak!”

“No! I did not do it. I'm not sure what’s going on.” answered Harry shrugged.

“Mr Dursley. I am here of my own accord. And I came here to pick up Mr Potter and take it to Hogwarts”

From the Dining room, Marge called out. "What is going on Vernon?" He panicked. "Nothing!" His face lit up as he thought of something. "It's one of the boy's teachers. They've come to take him away as he did not get enough of a beating last year."

Minerva was shocked at this statement. That's his attempt of an excuse? She thought to herself. He's just going to make it worse. "Oh. Good. That ungrateful boy deserves what coming for him. Get rid of him quickly Vernon."  
Minerva was furious at the answer. ‘How dare they!’ She sent a glare at Vernon then forced her way into the house and cast a charm on Harry's trunk, which he had brought down while Vernon and Marge talked, and it floated out behind her with Harry trailing behind.

Vernon's face was purple now. “How dare you do your magic tricks at home” he shouted, his hand raised in a fist. Minerva turned to look at him and yelled at him. “How dare you speak so horribly about your nephew?! Now, good morning, Mr Dursley. ” And with that, she turned back around and walked away with Harry and his trunk following, stunned at what had just happened.

Harry slowly followed his Transfiguration teacher down the street, the fact that he had just been pulled from the Dursley and was now sinking. “Hurry up, Potter” he heard her call. He shook his head and hurried to stand next to his trunk.

“Professor, what’s going on?" Said Harry, following her with difficulty due to the speed of it.

“Mr Potter, I'm getting it out of your aunt and uncle. I thought you liked the idea, but it seems not”

“No! I'm not complaining” Harry said with a smile on his lips. “I'm leaving the Dursleys early!” Minerva saw Harry's face light up at the thought of not having to go back to his aunt and uncle soon. “I'm a little confused as to why I'm leaving”

"Yes, you would be. Well, I'm sorry Mr Potter but I'm afraid I can't tell you now. We must find someone, then we will go to Hogwarts where the situation will be explained to you."

They walked down another street and started walking down it when Harry heard a creaking behind a tree. She looked at him wearily.

“Professor, I think there is someone over there." He pointed to the tree.

\------

Remus stood behind the tree, waiting for any sign of trouble from passers-by when he heard a young, male voice.

“Professor, I think there is someone over there.”

Knowing that Minerva should be nearby, he assumed that the voice was talking to her and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and stepped out from behind the tree, only to stop again.

In front of him he saw Minerva McGonagall, as expected, and next to her was Harry, a complete clone of James. Except for those green eyes. Lily's green eyes. He smiled; He knew that Minerva was going to pick up Harry from his relatives, but he was still so surprised to see him.

“Professor, Is this who we are looking for?” He asked, pointing at Remus. She nodded.

“Yes, Harry. This is Remus Lupin.” She said as she walked towards them. "He'll be your new DADA teacher this year." She turned to look at him. “Were you successful?”

“Yes. I managed to find him and stun him. It is right around here” he pointed to the tree he had been hiding behind.

“Good. We’ll have to bring him with us when we return to Hogwarts” She said, before walking towards the tree that Remus had said. Harry looked at the man next to him, then at the back of his Head of House and back. I'm missing something here.

“Ennervate,” Remus whispered when they reached Sirius. The grim hound stood up and shook his head, then quickly stepped back, ready to run away from the three in front of him.

“Sirius, it's okay. We know that you are innocent.” Remus's voice cracked a bit at the end, but he rejected it. The three looked at the dog, expectantly, but he did not seem to trust them and took another step backwards.

"Fine" Remus muttered as he put his wand on the ground. "Now I'm unarmed." Minerva understood what he was attempting to do and copied his action, putting her wand on the floor next to Remus'.

Sirius, still in his Animagus form, just stared at them, slightly confused at what was going on. ‘They think I'm innocent? But how, they all think I was the secret keeper?’ Harry was just as confused; he just stood there, glancing between his Head of House, new Teacher and this strangely responsive dog.

Next, he knew, the dog was no longer in view, a tall man in tattered clothing in its place. He gasped in shock. What on earth is going on?! Remus and Minerva also gasped. "Sirius…"

"Why do you think I'm innocent?" Was all he asked, with a quiet, croaking voice.

"We can't discuss it here." Minerva addressed them all. "We must get to Hogwarts." Sirius became weary of them at that. "To discuss things Sirius, nothing else. We aren't going to hand you over to anyone." She reassured him, then took a book from her robe pocket and held it out in front of her. Remus stood forward and grasped hold of it as well, confusing Harry even more. What is going on?! First, we have this dog turning in a man who I recognise from the news, and now Professor McGonagall and this Lupin guy are holding some random book.

"Umm… What are we meant to do?" He asked timidly, drawing the attention to him. "Oh Mr Potter, I forgot. You've never used a portkey have you? Just grab hold of this book."

Feeling quite foolish, he stepped forward and grabbed hold of the book. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the mysterious dog-man staring at him. He reluctantly grabbed hold as well, and as soon as he did, the four felt a tugging sensation, pull them from Little Whining and they arrived in a small town.

"We are in Hogsmeade now," Minerva informed them, Harry, especially as he had never been there. "Sirius, I think you should turn back into Padfoot while we journey to Hogwarts." Remus turned to his old friend.

"I don't understand," Sirius told them. "Why do you think me innocent? It's too good to be true." His sentence turned to mutter at the end. Sirius was shocked to suddenly find arms wrapped around him and looked to see that Remus was hugging him.

Minerva smiled and turned to Harry. "I think we should leave them be and begin our journey up to Hogwarts, Mr Potter. I will explain everything on the way." And she put a hand on his shoulder and guided him up to the illuminated castle in the distance.

Remus pulled away from Sirius and saw the shocked face in front of him. "Don't worry Sirius, I'll explain on the way up. Sirius just nodded and transformed into Padfoot the dog and they slowly made their way up the path to the castle.

The Weasleys walked into the Great Hall to find that Remus and Minerva had not yet returned. The kids sat down awkwardly at a table wondering what was going on.

"Ah! Arthur, Molly." Albus greeted them as they entered the hall.

"Did yer get 'im?" Hagrid asked them.

"Yes, I did." Arthur pulled Peter out of his pocket and placed him on the table in front of him.

'What?' Fred and George questioned together. "What's going on?" Asked Percy, miffed that he was not part of what was going on; he was Head Boy after all. Ron looked at his rat lying still on the table; he guessed he was asleep. "Yes. What are you doing with my rat?"

"That, Ron, is not a rat," Hagrid said.

"I'm so confused," Ginny admitted. "But I thought that was Ronniekins rat," George told them. "We've had him for almost-"

"12 years, yes." Severus interrupted. "We have been through this, can't we just check if these kids are telling the truth?!"  
“Severus, we must wait for Minerva, Remus and Harry” Poppy said sternly.

"And maybe Sirius too," Pomona added with a shudder.

“Now, Pomona. There is no need to worry that Sirius is here. After all, it could be innocent” Albus reassured her and the other occupants to the room.

The Weasley children looked scared. “Wait! Sirius Black is coming here?” Percy yelled in concern.

Arthur nodded at his puzzled and concerned children. “Yes. But there is no need to worry”

"Maybe we should let them know what happened and it's about to be revealed," Teddy suggested. Many of the hall's residents had forgotten about their uninvited guests.

“Please do it. You can start by telling us who you are” suggested, Fred. He turns to see Artemis “I am especially interested in your name.” he said winking at her. Teddy looked at this horrified

"And you can also tell us why you look like Harry," Ron added quietly to himself, but everyone heard him. He looked up to see them looking at him. "You have to admit that he looks a lot like him ." He pointed to where distressed Teddy, Alph, Artemis and Jay were. The last one began to panic.

‘This is definitely NOT how we planned it. What shall I say?! Oh yes, I come from 24 years in the future. Now you wonder why I look like Harry, well that's easy, I'm his future son. Yes, I really think that is the best way to go’ Teddy decided to intervene. “We are from 24 years in the future. We have gone back in time with information on how to improve the world and stop the next war.

“Wow” It was all they could answer.

Ginny suddenly screamed. "So if you're from the future and you look like Harry, that could make you a future relative!"

They all gasped; except Leire who started to laugh out loud

“This would never happen to Batman” she exclaimed when she finally stopped laughing

"Are you his son?" Molly asked.

Everyone looked at Jay, waiting for an answer. He looks at Teddy to know what to do. The latter sighed and put his head in his hands. “Ugh. Yes, he is his son from the future.” He reluctantly admitted. All the time travellers turned to see him as if they wanted to rip off Teddy's head at that very moment. "If you'll excuse us for a moment," Teddy signalled to his companions to agree, everyone followed as they moved away enough so that they could not hear them.

"What did you do Teddy bear?" Alph exclaimed to his best friend.

“Yes, how could you say that I was my father's son!?” This time it was James's turn to claim him.

“I get panic, ok! Teddy defended

"And you think I don't?" James began to raise his voice.

“Calm down, you two, I told you, you can't play with time, it's nice what you want to do for these people, but it's a very risky move. But of course, no one listens to Ravenclaw’s.” Artemis express to calm them

“I just had an idea,” said teddy trying to fix what he just did. The boys waited for it to be explained “what if we let them guess for themselves who we are. If they directly suggest that we are children of whom we are children, we will have to tell the truth otherwise not.”

“So, if someone asks that I am the son of Sirius Black, do I have to accept? - Alph wonder.

“Yes. If they do not say it directly, you are the child of such a person, we can deny it or not”

"That plan sucks," said Leire.

"But it's the only one we have" Teddy smiled, starting to turn around to meet people from the past.


	4. Chapter 4

The walk to the castle was interesting for Harry. He had never spent time with Professor McGonagall outside of school, and he did not know who the people following him were. He turned once more to see one of the men turned into a dog. Her mind was spinning with questions for the men, but she turned away from them and listened to Professor McGonagall instead, moving forward to give them some privacy.

“What is happening,” Harry asked McGonagall “Not to sound rude or ungrateful, but why are you here and how did you know I was miserable with the Dursleys?”

"We have some interesting visitors from the future," McGonagall began. "Is that possible?" Harry interrupted, surprised.

"Right now, it isn't, but it looks like it will be in the future,” Professor McGonagall explained.

“What do visitors want? Who are they?” Harry asked eagerly, wanting to know desperately.

"I still don't know who they are," Minerva continued. "I left to get you when they said you were going to blow up your aunt." Harry stifled an unsuccessful snort. "As if I could blow her up any larger than she currently is. Though that does sound like something I'd do." He was silent and briefly listened to the 2 figures behind speaking, which Harry found strange since one was meant to be a dog right now.

“Who is he? How does it change from animal to person? Is it a kind of enchantment? Will you teach us that in Transformations?” He had more questions for each answer he received. “That man in an Animagus by the name of Sirius Black, I will tell you later and no, I will not teach that in Transformations” Harry's head snapped up at the name.

"I've heard of him!" Harry interrupted “It was on the muggle news! But I thought he was a murderer!”

"He's innocent," Minerva reassured him. "Sadly he was framed for murder, and we all blindingly believed him to be guilty." She looked down with guilt.

Harry became more curious the more they talked.

"He was one of your father's best friends, in fact," Minerva smiled sadly when Harry's eyes were shocked.

“What?” he was lost for words.

“The children who came from the future will explain everything, I'm sure”

"Who are those children?" Harry asked again.

"As I said, they have not revealed exactly who they are," Minerva said. "One of them looks like you, though, Mr Potter," she informed Harry and he stopped short.

"What?!" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes. It also seems like a replica of you and your father." Harry thought for a moment about what his teacher said.

"But wait, that doesn't make sense," said Harry. “I have no children. I'm thirteen years old.”

“You must remember Mr Potter; these children are from the future. If we are correct according to our assumptions, in the future, you will have a family.” Minerva told him. He thought about this for a second, and then let a small smile appear on his face, one that Minerva didn't miss.

“What's the boy's name” he turns to look at her.

"He told us his name was Jay, but I'm not entirely sure I believe him." At Harry's questioning gaze, she continued. “I suspect it's more likely James. It was also revealed that he has a brother named Al”

"Did he say who his mother is?" Harry asked suddenly, a great deal of fear on his face. ‘Who would want to marry me? I mean, I'm only thirteen at the moment and I've never had a girlfriend, nor have I liked anyone.’

"He didn't even say who his father is" Said Minerva. “Do not forget that we are guessing based on his appearance and name that he is related to you, but he did not say anything about his family or specify that he was related to you.

Harry nodded, but he had a feeling they were probably accurate in their assumptions. “What about the others?”

“One is called Teddy and has turquoise hair, surprisingly. I think he can be a Metamorphmagus."

“A what?!” Harry asked, confused again for the use of Wizard terminology.

“Oh, Mr Potter I forget you are unaware of many things from the wizarding community! A Metamorphmagus is someone who can change their appearance at will. They do not need potions or enchantments.

"I don't know anyone like that," Harry commented.

“I don't think you did since they are very rare. You are born as Metamorphmagus. You cannot learn to be one; it is generally transmitted from parents to children.”

“Ah, it's fine. I wonder who the child is then.”

"I have a suspicion," said Minerva, then they started talking about the other boys who came. After a few minutes of walking to the illuminated castle, approaching at every step, Minerva broke the silence again.

“I am sorry that you have stayed with your relatives,” Minerva said sadly. "I tried to tell Professor Dumbledore that they were the worst kind of muggles for you, but he insisted." Harry was startled by this. Dumbledore was aware of how these muggles acted and treated me? I'd like to talk with him later concerning this. I mean I was never allowed anything. Another thought popped into his head at that moment and he groaned.

“Damn. I wanted to go to Hogsmeade,” Harry complained. “My uncle didn't sign my permission slip." 

"Let me understand this," Minerva said, exasperated. "You just found out, that six children came back in time from the future to save lives, and one of those children is likely yours. They felt it was important to prove Sirius innocent, rescue you from your relatives, stop you-know-who from coming back to power, and yet all you're worried about is not going to Hogsmeade?"

"Sorry, Professor," said Harry sheepishly. Minerva only sighed as they started up the stairs to the main entrance doors.

\---

Meanwhile, Remus spoke to the Black Dog at his side.

"I'm so sorry, my friend," he said. "I should have known you would never betray James, betray any of us. You see, some kids have come from the future, and they told everyone the whole story. They had a to-do list. They explained that Peter was the spy. About how you were never Secret Keeper, how Peter is still alive and how he framed you. We have Wormtail at the school now, and we are going to figure out how to clear your name."

The grim dog gave her a happy grunt at that. "You should see the children," Remus continued. “The youngest looks exactly like James. And the eldest looks surprisingly like you.” He trailed off in thought of times back in Hogwarts, the four happy Marauders. He snapped back to now and continued to explain to Sirius.

“Also on his list were some strange things. It started with to be back in time to 1993 and get you as soon as we can ...” Sirius suddenly turned back to human form and blurted out all of his help back questions all at once. 

"Why didn't they go back further?" he demanded. "Why didn't they catch Peter before he betrayed James and Lily? Why-?"

"Padfoot, go back to a dog!" Remus yelled. “It’s not safe! Everyone is looking for you” Sirius reluctantly turned and did his best to give his friend the most horrible look a dog could give him.

“They said it is not possible to return more than 24 years,” Remus explained, quiet again. “Otherwise, they would have gone further. Now, I owe you a big apology.” Remus continued. “After knowing you all these years, there is no excuse to think that you would become Voldemort's spy. All I can say in my defence is that I thought you were the secret guardian. I guess you didn't think I was trustworthy enough to know about the change, and I get it. It was a war, we knew we were being betrayed, and we didn't know who did it.”

Sirius returned to the human form. "Stop doing that," Remus growled. “I have to get you to the castle safely! If you get caught, we'll both be in trouble.”

"Sorry we don't trust you," Sirius said hastily. “We should have told you we changed. It would have made things easier for everyone. Now.” he said, changing the subject. “What do you know about Harry?”

“I will not speak to you until you return as a dog or we are safe in the castle," Remus said firmly.

With a sigh, Sirius transformed again. "I saw Harry for the first time today," said Remus to his dog companion. “He looks exactly like James, except he has Lily's eyes. According to those children of the future, he almost blows up his aunt for constantly telling him that his parents were not good, unemployed drunks who were killed, leaving Harry as an unnecessary burden on his working aunt and uncle.

Sirius let out a bark when he heard that. "I know," Remus told him. “It's horrible that Harry has to go through that. If you hadn't needed to go to Azkaban, you would have done an amazing job raising him. I wish you and you had not had to suffer these past twelve years.” Sirius barked a sad bark.

"These children will help us clear your name," Remus said optimistically. “After that, you could take Harry and give him a proper education. You could spoil him after the twelve years he spent with Lily's sister.”

Sirius nodded approvingly and licked Remus's hand. They slowly reached the castle and entered in silence. As soon as they were safely inside, Sirius changed again and began questioning Remus again.

"How come you never visited Harry?" he started. "How are you managing with the moons? What are you up to these days? Who are the kids who came? When did people find out the truth in the future? Why do the kids want to change the future? What happened that was so bad? If they came from the future, what's happening to people who are already in the future? Do they know where the kids are and what they're doing? If they change the future, how will they ever go back?"

"Slower," Remus interrupted. “The children will tell us what we need to know after entering, but don't be offended, I think you need a shower and a good meal first.” Sirius laughed.

"Do I smell that bad?" He asked with a smile.

"You smell like you didn’t shower for twelve years," Remus said, laughing.

"Probably worse than Snape," Sirius said playfully.

"Be nice to him," Remus said. “He's the potions professor now at school. He agreed to make me Wolfsbane Potion every month to make it safe for me to be in school. Don't antagonize him.”

What? He's at the school? Why would Dumbledore hire him?" Sirius asked. "He was friends with all the Death Eaters. He was obsessed with dark arts."

"People change," said Remus. “Besides, people could ask why Dumbledore would hire a known werewolf. That's a lot worse than hiring someone who used to be friends with Death Eaters."

"Wait, you work here?" Sirius gasped. "You're a professor? Go Moony!"

"I'm starting this year," Remus explained. “I think Dumbledore only hired me to protect Harry from you. Everyone thought you were ready for Azkaban to kill him. ” Sirius smiled at him.

“I'm sure that's not the only reason Remus. You are really smart, you always have been. We always thought that you would go to teach. But you know I would never hurt Harry.” said Sirius.

"I broke out when I realized that Wormtail was sleeping in Harry's dorm at Hogwarts. I had to get to that lying little bas-"

"We have him," Remus cut him off suddenly, making him stop to see halfway through the curse.

“What?! Do you already have it? Where? We need…”

“Take a shower and then we’ll go meet everyone again,” Remus said, guiding him to his rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about two option for the future:  
> A: Ronmione.  
> B: Dramione.  
> let me know, I prefer Hermione Alone but my Bff don't, so you choose.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius grumbled as he was guided by Remus to the latter's new chamber, given to him ready for his stay as a teacher. As they arrived, Remus gestures to one of the doors. 

"You'll find the bathroom over there. I'll go look for some clothes for you to wear” He informed Sirius as he walked towards another door, towards the bedroom.

Sirius entered the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, then sighed. The hair he once prided himself on was knotted and dirty; definitely worse than Snape's. He had a small, uneven amount of beard on his chin and his eyes were small and tired.

He removed his tattered and filthy robes and turned the shower on. After a refreshing 20 minutes, he exited from underneath the hot, soothing water to find a pile of robes waiting nearby. He slipped into them, happy to be wearing comfortable and clean clothes for the first time in 12 years. He left the room to see Remus waiting for him.

"Well," said Sirius out loud, "Am I better now?" He smiled at Remus as he laughed at him.

"Let's go then. I believe everyone will be waiting." The smirk fell off of Sirius' face as he became nervous. Remus noticed this and nudged his friend affectionately. "Hey, Padfoot. Don't worry; they all know you're innocent." He took a deep breath then smiled again. "Okay. Let's go" He took a deep breath and then smiled again.

“Okay, let's go.”

________

"Come along now, Mr Potter, everyone is waiting," Minerva said as she guided Harry away from the two men. 

"But what about them? Won’t they be joining us?" Minerva glanced over at the laughing men and smiled.

"I believe they will join us at a later time. Come now, let's hurry up."

And off they walked to the Great hall. The doors were slightly ajar and so Harry stopped at the gap before entering. Through the gap, he could see the gathering teachers and the familiar colour of the Weasley's hair. He could also hear voices.  
“We are from 25 years into the future. We have come back in time with information on how to better the world and to stop the upcoming war.”

“Wow,”

"So if you're from the future and you look like Harry that makes you a future relative!"

When he heard this, Harry held his breath and entered the Great Hall without alerting the meeting, Minerva followed.

They joined everyone else as they stared at the youngest boy; Jay, as he thought his name was, waiting for an answer. He saw the other boy; the one with the turquoise hair, look for a moment and the latter just sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Ugh. Yes, he is harry's son from the future. ” Harry gasped and gasped.

“I cannot believe it!”

Everyone turned to hear Harry gasp at those words, while the boys of the future could only look at the young version of Harry.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed along with his parents, but Harry didn't seem to listen to them as he raged at the six unknown but familiar family members. Jay really looked like him and his father. Except for the lack of glasses and eyes both their hair a messy, uncontrollable mop on their heads, and the same eye shape and face. Harry looked at him in shock as he tried to understand the fact that this Jay claims to be his son and no less from the future!

While Harry was evaluating Jay, who was looking at him uncomfortably ('This is freaky! Gosh looking at my dad when he's practically the same age as me!’), the rest of the room's inhabitants were also getting over these new facts.

A silence came across the room, only broken as Teddy, with his head in his hands, muttered "This is definitely not how this was meant to go. I should have thought this through more, and probably left Jay behind."

This broke the silence and returned Harry to his senses. “Are you saying the truth? Are you really my son?” He asked with his voice breaking.  
Jay just smiled at him. “Yes, James Potter second, son of a Harry Potter, at your service. You can call me Jay though.”

Harry again let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and just stared at Jaye again, while the rest of the gathering gasped again.

“Oh Harry, that is good news, that you have children in the future! And look at him; He's such a handsome boy!” Molly smiled at Harry.

Jay looked sheepishly at his (secret (for now)) Grandmother. "Ahh, thanks, Gra- *cough* aww" A sharp jab in the ribs from Jay had him stopping. "Um, Molly." Robb nodded in approval at Jay's fixed sentence, thinking to himself again that he should DEFINITELY have left Jay behind.

"We should have guessed it before; you look like both James and young Harry here!" Pomona smiled at the two young Potter men.

“Should have thought about that, shouldn't we? Alph, Robb, Ted. I mean, it's not like we could have kept it a secret for long with how much I look like my dad.” Jay said as he turned to speak to the boys.

“Uhh, yeah I really didn't think through this hard enough. And I had everything else planned! No one was meant to know wed come back. Trust you, Jay” said Alph.

"Hey, it's not my fault ..." Jay's response to Alph was interrupted by Ron.

“Hey, how come you weren't going to tell anyone that they would go back in time?”

“Think with your head, Weasley. Time travel on this scale will rewrite history and all of our future’s. Everything that was written to be our future will never happen, so why would we allow them to continue on this journey of messing with the universe!" Exclaimed Severus in a loud yell, causing the Weasley kids to flinch, especially Ron.   
“Now, now Severus, there is no need to honour you with such high and sweet tones,” Dumbledore said calmly. He turned to face the gathering of people and time travellers. “What I'm sure Severus meant, is that these two young gentlemen are rewriting history, your futures and that they weren't going to inform us of this so that we would not intervene."

"But we should!" Severus hissed urgently. “They are playing with our lives here!”

“Thank you! Someone no-nonsense” exclaimed Lir.

“Hey!” Alph stood up and ignoring Lir, looked at Snape. “Yes, you could say that we are playing with your lives, but if you knew what is coming for you in the coming years, you would agree that this must be done!”

"Listen," Ted calmed down. “We were not trying to be deceitful and change their lives behind their back. We thought it would be easier to do it without anyone knowing. But now you know, and although our plans have changed a bit, I'm sure we can work together to fix this and still change things for the better.”

Everyone in the room reflected on Ted's statement, and slowly accepted, albeit hesitantly.

“While I'm sure we all agree with what you've said, it is only to an extent. What if we don't want to change the future to come? Surely it can't be that awful that you'd need to change it for us?" Minerva asked.

“In our time, things have been arranged, but it is the moment before that that we intend to change. The years to come in this current period will be difficult, full of conflict, secrets and many deaths. We are trying to better the world for you!” Jay explained, trying to show his urgency.

Most of those in the room understood how the children were feeling, knowing themselves the feeling of wanting to return and start again after the wars and darkness of 13 years ago, when Voldemort was still at large.

Silence fell again on the room, Harry interrupted him to ask: “What about me? Or the self they know. If they change the past, our future, will not the life they have appeared?”

With this subject again, the travellers looked down at the floor. “Well ... Yes, but don’t worry we’ll make sure we exist, Artemisa have a plan”

“Oh great, and what about you Teddy?” asked Filius. “What are you for jay?”

Nobody knew much about the other’s traveller s of time. Well, neither it is that they knew a lot about Jay, but the other was a mystery to all, but especially Teddy. They couldn't locate her face since he looked familiar but not at the same time. His turquoise hair did not indicate his kinship, although he raised some eyebrows because it looked like he was a Metamorphmagus, and that was rare.

Ted, nor liking all attention on him, “What?”

“What are you for jay?” he repeated 

“I am his adoptive brother” he answers quickly to him starting to feel uncomfortable 

“Although he is basically a Potter since he is with us all the time and is part of the family. So he calls me and the other two brothers.” Jay said.

“Teddy's father asked Jay's to be his godfather, which makes him his godson,” Artemis explained in case it was not clear what Jay said.

"Okay, so you and Jay and are related by godparents then?" Hagrid asked.

“So, who are your parents?” “Yes, they must be close to our Harrykins so that they name him as your godfather” Fred and George asked the question to which they all wanted to know the answer.

“We won't tell you that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I really like when you comment so keep going, and tell me how I do it, do you like the chapters? what can I change to make them better?


	6. Chapter 6

"We won't tell you," Robb spoke for the first time since Harry had arrived.

“What?! Why?” The twins exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, you already told us that Harry is Jay's father. Why can't you tell us whose you children are?" Ron asked.

“For that reason, you already know too much,” Artemis explained calmly.

“We will let you discover it,” Lir commented.

“No. We will tell you when you have an idea.” Robb corrected.

At that moment Remus Lupin and Sirius Black entered the great hall.

Artemis and Teddy turned to see Robb and Leire at Alphard, waiting for their reaction. They knew they couldn't let their emotions out; they weren't going to ruin the plan any more than it was already just because they see his father in person for the first time.

"What are they talking about?" Asked Sirius Black.

Artemisa noticed how he looked like Alphard ‘that will be a problem,’ thanks to Merlin that Robb wore sunglasses.

“Sirius...” Molly went to hug him, like Arthur and Dumbledore, “forgive us for not believing in you”

“Don't worry, you didn't know about the change of Keeper, was my fault” he said, when he saw the time travellers “so who are you?”

“Umm, the dark-haired boy is Alph, the dark-haired girl is Arty, the blonde is Lir, the one with sunglasses is Robb, the one with tousled hair is Jay and finally and me, Teddy” ended the boy with turquoise hair. For some strange reason, Sirius found it very familiar.

“And why do you want to change the future? Is it so bad?”

"Well ..." Teddy started.

“I’ll explain it.” Artemis interrupted.

“According to them, we want to change the future to save innocent lives of people who shouldn’t have died and that is bad and with that, we’ll be happier. But when everything ends here, we’ll return to our time.

“Yes, that would be a good summary, and no, the future is not so bad,” added Robb.

"Well, why are you wearing sunglasses?" Sirius asked Robb, but Alph was the one who answered.

"He has very beautiful eyes." Alphard smiled. Remus noticed something he had not noticed before, his smile was very similar to Sirius’s in his adolescence, this seemed strange.

“No, really” Sirius insisted

“It’s tru…

“Because unlike Jay and my brother here, I do think and look a bit like my father. I was not going to take that risk.” Robb spoke cutting Alph.

“Do you really think that the glasses are going to prevent them from knowing who you are?” Alph asked.

“It worked for Robin in both seasons of Young Justice, why can't it work for me?” Robb replied bitingly.

“Is a cartoon” Leire Laugh.

“So? Who guarantees me that it doesn't work.”

Everyone present looked expectantly at this scene that formed in front of them. Sirius and Remus were nostalgic to see this interaction as it reminded them a lot of their school days when everything was fine. Among all this, McGonagall already suspected who these Alph and Robb were children but would not say anything until she was completely sure.

“Well, changing the topic. We did not plan to go in a long time so; I suppose you had a plan about where to stay.” Artemis question. Alph, Teddy and Jay looked at each other. “You really didn't think that if you planned stayed you should have a plan to sleep somewhere, eat, at least you brought money?” The black-haired woman began to get upset.

“I brought a little," Robb announced, pulling out a medium-sized bag filled with what looked like galleons. "They are my savings from three years, so when we are finished here I want you to pay me back."

“Here we can clearly see why the Sorting Hat was debated between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw with Robb.”

"Hey! We think about it, we just didn't do it." James defended himself.

“Are you Gryffindor?” Asked an excited Ginny Weasley.

“Yes, Alph, James and I are Gryffindor, Teddy is Hufflepuff, Arty is Ravenclaw and Lir is Slytherin,” Robb explained with a smile.

“Like the Potters should always be. Gryffindor.” Sirius commented.

“You would be surprised,” James whisper so low that only those around him hear.

“Alright then! What are we going to do with Pettigrew?

"This time I'm the one with the perfect plan," Robb announced with a mischievous smile worthy of a Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry is short, but I really wasn't in the mood so...  
> see ya next Monday


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back yay

Dumbledore, Arthur, Minerva, Alphard, and Robb were in Dumbledore’s office to make sure Pettigrew didn't escape. Arthur pulled his wand out of his jacket and casts a spell on it to reveal its true form. The rat slowly turned into a small, obese blond man. When the rat changed to Pettigrew. Both McGonagall and Mr Weasley gasped, Robb cast a spell to pin him to the chair, and Mr Weasley removed the charm he had used to put him to sleep. When the ex-rat opened his eyes he found everyone in the room staring at him.

"Pettigrew," Alph growled, finally breaking the silence. But Peter ignored him.

"Professor McGonagall," said the latter in a slightly shrill voice.

"Mr Pettigrew, could you please tell us why you turned into a rat?” demand his old professor. "And spend 12 years with a family of wizards?"

You could tell he was sweating. Robb was the only one who noticed.

"Because I was scared" was all he said.

"Scared? Scared of what?” McGonagall continued speaking.

"Scared of the Death Eaters, I sent his best member to Azkaban; he was the one who sold Lily and James you know." Alphard was getting more and more upset that that rat spoke like that about his father.

"Okay Peter I understand, but why continue like this for 12 years if Sirius was already in Azkaban?"

"Fear, I send one of the best Death Eaters to Azkaban" Alph can't take it anymore.

"Lie!" Alphard exploded with fury "you were the one who sold Lily and James Potter admit it!" Robb had to hold up his brother so he wouldn't go against Pettigrew.

"Of course not, I would never do that!"

"Of course you did it like the dirty sewer rat that you are; they trusted you and you betrayed them like the coward you are." Robb could tell what Alphard was doing. He was pushing it until it broke, which was working because Pettigrew kept getting more and more nervous until he couldn't take it anymore.

"They were going to kill me, forgive me, Sirius, I didn't want to ..."

For no one went unnoticed that Peter had called that mate Alph, Sirius, obviously Pettigrew was going to mistake Alph for Sirius, they were not two drops of water but the resemblance was surprising, besides, noticed that he possessed a very playful demeanour, that's why McGonagall had her suspicions, but she wouldn't say anything until she was given a good enough hint to do so, this was more than enough. Pettigrew was oblivious to all this, look at Mr Weasleys to tell him something when he was suddenly hit by a spell from Robb.

"Petrificus Totalus!" everything was plunged into silence "well sometimes when you plan one thing you get another completely different" 

They all stared at Alph and Robb, they were both tall and thin, they had noticeably pale skin, black hair and from what they could tell Alph had very striking grey eyes, like Sirius. McGonagall was the only one who dared to ask what everyone had in mind at that moment "Are you sons of Sirius Black?" Alphard turned to see his brother that even if with glasses he could recognize the nervousness that was written on his face by years of experience.

"Yes" Robb was the one who answered with a resigned voice, he turned to look at McGonagall who was smiling at them she never could imagine Sirius as a father "and we will cause you a lot of problems in the future"

"I would not expect less from a Black"

They had all agreed to hold Pettigrew until evidence was found against him. Dumbledore would ask for help from a few Aurors he trusted as to what the most practical thing to do in these cases. The five returned to the great hall, while they were talking, Robb could hear from the hallway The Weasley Twins flirting with Artemisa and Leire, in addition to feeling the annoyance and discomfort on the part of teddy.

"So what did you find out?" Mrs Weasley spoke first, rising from her seat.

"What we all knew, Sirius is innocent" Arthur replied going to sit next to his children.

"Oh, poor Sirius! Since you spent 12 years in Azkaban, it must have been hell." Molly went to Sirius to give him a big hug.

"Meh, it was at first, then I got used to it" Sirius explained dismissing it.

"We also have one more piece of news," Dumbledore crooned as he approached Sirius. With that everyone wondered what the director was talking about, Artemisa could see that they already knew who Robb and Alph really were; she laid her head in her hands, she was starting to feel tired of these stupids shitting the future.

"What is it?" Remus and Mrs Weasley asked at the same time they both feared it was bad news.

"Congratulations Sirius" Dumbledore hugged him friendly while most did not know what the professor was referring to "can see that they are wonderful boys, I may say"

"Whom?" Sirius since studying at Hogwarts thought that Dumbledore was a little eccentric even later in the Order, But at this point, he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Your children" the teacher blurted out so suddenly everyone who stayed in the room while they interrogated Pettigrew suddenly fell silent.

"My what?" "His what?" Sirius and Remus were the ones who broke the silence of the room looking perplexed, looking at Dumbledore as if he had suddenly grown wings.

"Alph and Robb" he clarifies simply, pointing to the boys in question. The aforementioned all they did was a wave and smiled uncomfortably. Yes, one of the main reasons for coming here was that they wanted to meet the father they never knew, but both knew that this was an information bomb to assimilate.

Everyone looked at Alph and Robb, especially Sirius, shocked by this new revelation, ignoring the people they came with, who had the urge to laugh at the time but were interrupted by a thud. Sirius had passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the reality is that I do this because there are not many fanfics with my ships and I really needed to get it out of my head plus it helps me improve my writing, so you can notice it's bad and I really want to write a book ... actually I am writing it but when I finish it I will need to edit it and for that moment I have to be very good


	8. Chapter 8

Alphard and Robb ran towards their father while Remus and Mrs Weasley held him up so he wouldn't hit his head on the ground.

"Sirius, are you okay?" Remus asked concerned for him. He slowly reacted and stared at the boys

"It is true?" Sirius whispered still surprised by the news. "Yes," Alphard replied bluntly.

"How is it possible…?" Sirius could barely get a word out when Alphard cut him off. "Well my theory is that you and mom loved each other very much ... and one thing ... led to another ..." this made both Sirius and Remus laugh "no ... I mean, I don't ..." 

"What, is it really that hard to believe that Sirius Black the Son Of a Bitch with more luck in Great Britain will have two children in the future?" Robb questioned with a smile. That made Sirius laughs out loud.

"How do you know that?" Remus was the one who asked. "Harry told us," replied Alphard, "and who told Harry?" "I don't know"

McGonagall who didn't understand anything of what was happening so Remus decided to tell her. "Sirius when he gets drunk he used to walk around Hogsmeade and yell at it, you know for his name"

When Sirius got up and Mrs Weasley helped him “oh Sirius, they are so handsome. Look at them. ” Mrs Weasley went to hug the boys, a gesture that they responded to. "Thank you." All three answered at the same time, Sirius and his sons looked at each other, Remus smiled at this. Sirius had expressed several times in the past that he did not want to have children and that he was too rebellious to ever marry and the two teenagers by his side were proof that he had changed his mind.

"It's okay since we know who you are why don't you take your glasses off," they asked. Robb tensed he didn't like to talk about the reason his glasses, bothered him.

"I already said it; he has very beautiful eyes ..."

"Shut up Alphard!, Um don't worry it's just that I inherited my mom's eyes and it wouldn't be appropriate for you to know who she is, for now," Robb explained they are a little more nervous than usual.

"Alphard" Sirius said slowly "for my uncle isn't it?" he asked, earning a nod from both of them. "And what does your mother look like? I'm interested" Sirius continued to ask, this last specific question was said with a smile, something that did not go unnoticed by the boys.

"We can't tell you, you know that, but it's just beautiful," replied Alphard.

"Okay, how old are you? I want to know how long I have to get the idea that I will raise two boys. "

"21" answered, Sirius, Remus and most of them there stared at them "we are twins" Robb clarified.

"Okay ... that make two years," Sirius gasped as Remus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ahh, I think we're here for something, aren't we?" Artemis announcement making everyone return to the initial topic.

"Oh yeah, what do we do with Pettigrew?" asked Mrs Weasley who still had a feeling that the kids from the future were not telling them the real reason they were there.

"Well, tomorrow there will be three Aurors that will tell me how to proceed, therefore, Sirius we need you to become Padfoot all day," Dumbledore spoke.

"No problem," he replied with his arms around his future children.

"Well, I think that's enough for today, I am sure the kids must be tired don't you," said Molly looking at the Scamander twins "yes, we need to rest" Robb agreed.

"Why don't you just stay in Gryffindor Tower? We're still not going to start school yet," Harry suggested to which Hermione and the Weasleys agreed.

"We were actually thinking of staying in the Room of Requirements" Leire replied when Artemisa was already getting up "maybe ..." 

"What is the room of requirements?" Hermione asked confused just like Harry and the Weasleys. Teddy was the one who explained “It is a room that is located on the seventh floor right in front of a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, to make it appear you have to pass three times in front of the clear piece of wall with a clear need in mind. And our need now sleeps so… ”Teddy was interrupted by Harry. “Where is going to stay Sirius?” 

"Why don't you sleep in the Gryffindor tower" suggested Robb "it’s not a bad idea" agreed Sirius. "Actually it is not, and when the students arrive you could say that it is a dog that Hagrid found, and knowing Hagrid, would not be anything strange" pointed out Artemis.

"And how are we going to explain our presence here?" Asked Alphard. To which Robb looked at him with half-open eyes and sighing he said "I had already thought about that, Teddy and Alphard are studying for Aurors and they asked Dumbledore to assist the teacher on duty, while Artemis, Leire and I will help Hagrid in his class. And since we all know Dumbledore he wouldn't say no. "

"Sounds credible" Professor McGonagall approved plan. As Sirius whispered to Remus that his sons were smart and he replied

"Yeah, sure they got that from their mother." Sirius gave Remus a look.

"Well… we're going ..." Artemis yawned, the time travellers said goodbye to everyone as they headed to the seventh floor.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The boys of the future were already in the room. Artemis and her sister prepared to unpack some clothes they had for the trip with a spell, while the boys stared at them.

"You weren't the ones who said time travel is wrong?" Robb teased as he watched them from his bed.

"It's wrong and it was inappropriate, but even if it's stupid and possibly suicidal, we would never leave you alone," the black-haired woman replied when she realized that she had forgotten something "damn it, I forgot the hair potion"

"I like your natural hair, it's a really nice blue," Teddy commented, earning a sagebrush blush.

Alphard was about to say something completely out of place when suddenly the doors to the room opened, interrupting them. The person who had just entered was Professor Dumbledore; they all looked at each other wondering what to do or why he was here.

“First of all you must excuse me for entering like this, but I had to tell you that although surely your intentions are good, the course of things should not be changed, but since you are here, you have to know that you can save those you want, but Voldemort must return so Harry can finish him off, understand? "


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being 5 months late

When Dumbledore left, everyone was silent until Alphard blurted out, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, but this definitely changes our plans." Teddy said from his bed, intending to get up, Jay stops him immediately and he rushed to say: "We will solve that tomorrow, now some of us here want to sleep. Good night, Nox” with that, all the lights in the room went out, leaving the others perplexed.

The next morning, everyone before leaving agreed to put together another plan, which consisted of destroying most of Voldemort's Horcruxes to help Harry, but at this rate, it would take about three years to complete. The mission they set for themselves. Obviously, the boys said that they would stay what was necessary, which forced the girls to stay as well.

"Well, does everyone know what to do?" Alphard asked putting on his usual leather jacket. "Yes," they all answered in chorus

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, only The Weasleys, the professors, Harry, Hermione and Sirius were having breakfast. As the time travellers entered the hall; Sirius saw those who would be his future children, he couldn't believe it, he, the one who had said so many times that he was too stubborn to be permanent with someone, in a couple of years with two children and maybe a wife. Sirius began to imagine what his life would be like with his family, maybe Harry, now that he thought about it he didn't know what Harry thought about living with them once he was free. So he started to ask him.

"Hey, Harry" she whispered to the boy next to him, the resemblance between him and James was incredible. "Do you know what it means for us to hand over Pettigrew?"

"You will be free" Harry interrupted him without paying much attention.

"Yes ..." Sirius couldn't find the words to say to him "I don't know if someone has told you this but I'm also your godfather" Sirius hoped he would get the hint, he wasn't used to being around people anymore.

"Yes, I already knew" Harry replied "well, your parents appointed me your carer" Sirius was afraid of what Harry would say "In case something happened to them ..." obviously he is not going to want to stay with an ex-con who is were still people looking for him, but if he was a bit like James maybe ... "I understand that you prefer to continue with your uncles. But think about it. When my name is clean. If you wanted to move house… ”Years ago he was good with words; Twelve years in Azkaban did him no favours.

"What? to live with you? Leave the Dursleys? "

"Sure, I figured you wouldn't want to," Sirius said immediately "I get it. I just thought that ...”

"But what are you saying?" Harry exclaimed; in a whiny voice, “Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Do you have a house? When can I move out? “Sirius turned to him.

"You want it? Do you mean it?" Sirius didn't almost scream about how happy he was "Yes! Really"

Knowing that Harry wanted to live with him, he began to speak with his children and his godson. They talked for a long time while waiting for Dumbledore. When he finally arrived he was not alone, three more was people escorted him, Sirius had forgotten that the Aurors were coming today, so he proceeded to become Padfoot and inspect the people who came with Dumbledore. There were two girls and a man; he walked past them sniffing them. One of the girls had bubble-gum pink hair, something that caught his attention even with her muggle clothing which was also striking, the man who was with them was tall, dressed in blue robes and seemed to command respect when walking, and in his side was the most beautiful girl he had seen in his life, she was tall, blonde and her face seemed made by fairies, she was wearing pants something that Sirius did not mind at all. A part of his subconscious told him that he had children and 34 years old could no longer behave like a hot teenager and she looked very young, but on the other hand, he spent 12 years in Azkaban, 12 years without female contact...*1*

"Well, they agreed to help us with our problem, this is Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, he is Sirius's case manager, and the ladies here will help us keep the Dementors away and in case Sirius comes to school, of course, we do not need them but I needed an excuse to get them out of the ministry without Fudge being suspicious. They are Nymphadora Tonks and Sigrún Vilander” Dumbledore announced.

Harry was interested in the bubble-gum pink hair shorter girl, he turned to ask Ron something but he, Percy and the twins were very busy watching the blonde girl, and do not take it wrong she was very beautiful, more than normal and had a supernatural aura like something he thought he was already familiar with. Hermione snorted seeing the boys too. *2*

"Tonks dear how nice to see you, I see that you are doing well" spoke Mrs Weasley who.

who went to hug her. "And Charlie told us that you had a nice partner, but he didn't tell us that she was this cute" the girl in question blushed and looked down at her.*3*

"Tonks, the boy here Teddy is also a Metamorphmagus" Fred blurted out of nowhere. The intention of the twins was to see if they could get a reaction from some of them, to find out whom the parents of the missing boys were, something that worked because Teddy panicked and helplessly his hair went from an intense blue to a yellow. Tonks looked at this in fascination.

"¡Oh! I'm glad I'm not the only one here." Tonks exclaimed excitedly, and she approached teddy to inspect it more closely "Um I like the colour, personally, I am a fan of bright pinks and violets but your blue tone from before was incredible, on my fifth year I used to wear it."

"You what? Really?" Teddy asked fearfully. This was her mother, he had only known her from photos of her, while everyone else said that she was amazing, he did not doubt for a second. "I-I mean, I-I-I like all-l sha-ades of blue because it's m-my favourite colour" he stuttered, his parents were alive here and he had rehearsed this many times since the boys had decided to make this trip but now the words just didn't come out, he had so many questions to ask.

Artemisa, who was able to hear Teddy's thoughts thanks to her Legilimency, started to feel bad for him so she decided to help him, but she was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"As I said, these guys here come from the future and they came to warn us and help us in the war to come." The professor announced in a stern voice. “And I just wanted to tell you that the next few months will only happen in the following ways, Mr Black and Teddy will assist the teachers and help them in whatever they need, The Ladies along with Mr James here will pretend to be 4th and 3rd-year students. While Auror Kingsley and Aurors Tonks and Vilander will do what I asked them and the rest of us will do as if nothing had happened, we will continue the school year as planned and if there are any abnormalities I will let you know and finally I close this meeting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know It's short and I am sorry because you’ve been waiting for almost five months for this I am sorry, I am so sorry. I promise that I will do whatever I could for to update as soon as possible but I am starting classes and is my last year and online classes suck. But I promise that I will update sooner than five months. And sorry for my bad English.
> 
> Okay, and here I will explain some things okay 
> 
> *1*- thanks to Remus we know that Sirius was a womanizer, so don’t expect much from him. Also, I imagine Sigrún like a mix between Rebecca Fergusson and Lily James. They were my inspiration for her.
> 
> *2* so I am in love with Norse mythology and in a group of Facebook were talking about creatures in Norse mythology and they were talking about Huldr ( I don’t know how to write it I’ve seen there are people who write it like this and also Huldra or huldre) after reading about them, I like them so much, but there’s not much information about it so if you want to add something would be welcome.
> 
> *3* well Charlie and Tonks were in the same year and were best friends so there is no way that the Weasleys didn’t know her (this is an explanation only for movies fans)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked I will update every Monday, I see yah.


End file.
